


Ich lebe

by voices_in_my_head



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: MidoKise Week, prompt: AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima is a massagist, Kise a professional basketball player and they've never met before. There's some flirting too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ich lebe

Momoicchi had told him: either go to Midorima-sensei or to Aida-sensei and since Ryouta had been hearing horror stories about Aida-sensei for years he'd obviously chosen Midorima-sensei, even though he'd never heard his name before. But if Momoicchi vouched for him, then surely he'd be more than an okay masseuse.

Anyway, people usually went to Aida-sensei because of serious injuries. Ryouta didn't have anything of the sort, his muscles were simply feeling... cramped – he did not allow his brain to conjure up Momoicchi sending him a judging look. Her looks were almost as bad as Kurokocchi's.

So at nine am on a Saturday Ryouta found himself outside a massage studio instead of at practise. It was called “Lucky” which gave Ryouta a positive message about it – however, the same could not be said about the pastel colours of the walls. Well, he guessed they'd been going more for something neutral than for something that called attention.

He sighed and thought about just leaving, getting a coffee and then lying to Momoicchi, but immediately forgot that plan. It wasn't that he'd feel guilty, more like Momoicchi would be able to tell the truth. He sighed again; sometimes it sucked having friends that had known your for more than half your life.

He decided this was one of those situations where it was better to just rip off the band-aid and didn't hesitate to walk confidently into the studio. Whatever his feelings about it, he wouldn't let mere strangers see them.

So he smiled charmly at the man sitting at a desk right by the door.

“Hello, how can I help you?” The man sent him a smile in return but it was different from the ones Ryouta usually received in return. Usually people were stammering or trying to charm him in return, but this guy was just being friendly. He had to admit he wasn't sure what to think about the receptionist.

“My name is Kise Ryouta and I have an appointment with Midorima-sensei.”

The receptionist, Takao Kazunari, he read on his shirt, quickly searched for something in the computer.

“Ah, yes. Please sit there,” he pointed at a row of purple chairs (what!? Was the person who'd decorated the place colourblind?) and then continued, “I'll call you in in just a few minutes.”

Ryouta responded with a smile and did as he was told.

Just as he'd been told, five minutes hadn't even passed before Takao-san was calling his name and pointing to a door. The door was painted red.

Seriously, who'd decorated this place? Ryouta felt like he was being personally insulted.

He entered the room, which was bigger than he'd been expecting, with a wide window pointing to a small deserted patio and a massage table in the middle. As expected there were candles everywhere, along several lotions on a long table. Unexpectedly there was also a teapot, but no oven or cups. Was the look of it supposed to relax them?

He started to get close to it, to make sure it was a real one and not a plaything but suddenly a voice sounded from a door he hadn't seen.

“Hello,” he turned around and wow, he had not been expecting his massagist to look so handsome.

He was tall – taller than Ryouta, which didn't happen all that often, since he was close to a meter and ninety – thin, but strong, had green hair and eyes and wore glasses. He was wearing soft pants and a shirt that allowed to see his arms, which weren't as muscled as Ryouta's, but certainly were nothing to scoff at. At least the clothes were grey and not some ridiculous colour such as sparkly blue.

“I'm Midorima Shintarou and I'll be massaging you today,” he gave a little bow.

“I'm Kise Ryouta,” he bowed back even though just for a moment he wished the Japanese followed the Western tradition of shaking hands because man, he would not have minded to touch the other's hand (and probably never let it go). And then he remembered that in just some minutes he'd have those hands all over his body and then he was smiling. Perhaps a bit too feral, if Midorima-sensei's step back was anything to go by.

Midorima-sensei coughed into his hand and then pointed to the door he'd just entered, “that's where you undress. There's a robe for you to put on, if you want.”

“Every single one?” Ryouta asked with a raised eyebrow and to his delight Midorima-sensei blushed.

“You can keep your underwear.”

And because he really couldn't help himself Ryouta winked and said, “too bad.”

He walked towards the room with the sounds of sputtering behind him. Oh, he could just see how much fun he was going to have with Midorima-sensei. Hm, maybe that was why Momoicchi had recommended him? Of course, he was probably pretty good at his job too but the pink-haired woman knew exactly what guys he liked and Midorima-sensei was basically a check on everything he found sexy – good looking, probably good at what he did and confident about it (it was obvious he was not stressed over having a new client), kind of social inept, had a good body... and had he said “good looking”? Because he really, really was.

Ryouta undressed quickly, and didn't even consider taking out his underwear. He might flirt and what not, but he wouldn't make someone uncomfortable just for the hell of it. Of course, that did not stop him from lowering his boxers just a little bit, showing off his hipbones and his little blond happy trail.

He didn't bother to put on the robe – he'd be taking it off in just a few seconds, anyway.

Midorima-sensei was turned to his lotions when he entered the room so he coughed and decided to leave the flirting smile for another time. So he just smiled innocently.

“Should I lay down?”

Midorima-sensei blushed but did not stammer when he said, “yes.”

He didn't seem uncomfortable with the flirting, more like he was a bit unused to it and unsured how to answer. Ryouta was going to keep testing the waters until he figured out which side Midorima-sensei was pending to – the one where he was annoyed by Ryouta and wanted him gone or the one where he was annoyed, but a bit charmed too (honestly the most common one).

Still, Ryouta did not move his hips a bit more on the small walk to the table. He was testing the waters, but calmly. Besides, Momoicchi would not be amused if he told her he'd been thrown out because he'd been trying to get into sensei's pants too much – which was too much of a BL manga's summary for his tastes.

But then Midorima-sensei put his hands on him and Ryouta forgot all about flirting. Momoicchi had the best ideas. He couldn't help but to moan and sigh but Midorima-sensei's hands never faltered.

Sometimes they went lightly, other times they put some pressure (but it never turned painful) and basically Ryouta turned into a puddle of goo at the other man's hands – he had too much power in those magic fingers.

The only reason he never fell asleep was because he didn't want to miss out on anything. Midorima-sensei mostly massaged his back, but he also took care of his arms and legs, and then asked him to turn around to do the same to his torso.

Ryouta was pretty sure he was going to need to call someone to pick him up by the time he was finished because he probably wouldn't be able to leave the studio by himself, much less drive home.

“You're very stressed,” Midorima-sensei said in a soft voice when he was massaging his feet, which probably meant he was almost done. A pity, really; Ryouta could have probably stayed there for the whole day.

“I guess,” Ryouta said and didn't receive a reply. He decided to take the silence as his queue to continue, “I'm a basketball player. I guess sometimes I work too hard. But really, it's not my fault! There are just such amazing competition out there...” he sighed, but then continued with new fervor, “but of course they say the same about me! I'm a pretty good player, you know?”

“I know,” Ryouta raised his head a bit at that and sent a raised eyebrow to Midorima-sensei.

“I follow the league.”

“Oh? You like basketball?”

“Yes, I used to play until I entered university. Then I had to much to do,” he didn't sound regretful at all, which of course Ryouta couldn't understand – leave basketball? Yeah, right. But still, what he'd choose and had chosen, was not what others had done or would do.

“Weren't you good enough to go pro?”

“I was,” he didn't answer in a proudful tone at all, more like he was simply stating a fact and Ryouta was definitely going to convince him to show some of those skills. “I simply didn't want it.”

“So you became a masseuse?”

“I was going to be a doctor but I decided it would be too much work. Too many hours, too much stress and not enough family time,” Midorima-sensei looked at him surprisingly, like he hadn't been expecting to tell so much to a stranger.

Still, that was Ryouta's clue, “you have a family?”

“No,” and he left it at that, probably deciding he'd said more than enough. Shame, he could have at least said if he was looking for a female or male partner.

The rest of the massage, which went by way too fast, was spent in silence but Ryouta didn't mind it. Besides, his mind was feeling way too relaxed to be able to continue any sort of coherent conversation and Midorima-sensei didn't seem the type of man who appreciated gibberish.

“You're all good. Please wait some minutes until you feel you can get up and then get dressed. Takao will ring you up.”

Ryouta made a hm sound. He could hear Midorima-sensei cleaning his hands and then putting some lotions away. Before the other could leave the room, he opened his eyes and called out, “Midorima-sensei.”

“Yes?” He turned around with a raised eyebrow.

“Would you like to go out sometime?” Some people might blame the asking out on his brain feeling very relaxed but truth was Ryouta wasn't the sort of person who let feelings linger for a very long time without doing anything about them. Not anymore, anyway.

Midorima-sensei blinked at him, but did not blush. If Ryouta was anyone else, he'd probably be getting nervous by now but after all those years getting stared by Kurokocchi it took much more than a massagist looking at him to get him nervous.

“Okay,” Midorima-sensei finally answered and now it was Ryouta's time to blink because while he'd been hoping for an affirmative answer, he had to admit he hadn't really been expecting it.

“Great!” He exlaimed and immediately tried to get up. Of course he felt dizzy at the movement and had to lie down.

Midorima-sensei sighed in the way men did when they saw stupidity all the time.

“As I said, don't get up before you feel ready to.”

“Okay. Sorry, sensei,” to his surprise Midorima-sensei didn't immediately leave the room. “Where would you like to go?” Ryouta asked after some seconds in silence.

“Hm?”

“For our date,” he almost wanted to say, “let's play basketball” but while sweat could sometimes be sexy, playing basketball was not romantic, no matter what Aominecchi and Kagamicchi seemed to think. “We can get dinner.”

“That would be acceptable,” that was not what people usually answered after being asked on a date with Ryouta, but he just rolled with it. He'd been accepted and that was what mattered. Now he just had to turn that “acceptable” into “awesome”. Mission accepted, he thought with a smile.

“Great. Now if you don't mind, I think I'm going to close my eyes a little bit,” Ryouta told him. He wanted to keep talking but he was feeling like he needed some time in silence to get his body back to normal.

“You do that,” Midorima-sensei took some steps before he spoke again, “I'll leave my number with Takao.”

“I'll call,” Ryouta immediately promised and then heard Midorima-sensei leave the room. He smiled; he definitely needed to give Momoicchi chocolates from Switzerland.


End file.
